


I See Your Smile

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Animals, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Luka finds a stray cat.“Hey Lukita! I bought you the–”“Shhh!”Marcelo kicks off his shoes and pokes his head into the room. “What?” he asks in a hushed tone.





	I See Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForbiddenFeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/gifts).



“Hey Lukita! I bought you the–”

“Shhh!”

Marcelo kicks off his shoes and pokes his head into the room. “What?” he asks in a hushed tone.

Luka is crouched next to the couch, intently watching what seems to be an empty fruit crate.

Worried, Marcelo tiptoes closer.

Turns out that the crate isn’t actually empty. There is a small fluffball curled up in one corner, fast asleep, its small chest raising and falling visibly. Luka watches it with a reverent expression on his face.

“It that–”

“A kitten, yeah,” Luka admits, bashful.

“–the Christmas sweater I gave you last year?”

Luka ducks his head. “Oh, that. Yeah.”

Marcelo grins. “I thought you threw it away the moment you got it.”

“Well, good thing I haven’t, she seems to like it better than I ever did.”

“Yet you kept it,” Marcelo points out smugly.

“Hush, Marce, you’ll wake her.”

“She’s little,” Marcelo observes. He doesn’t know much about what counts as small when it comes to kittens but this tiny little thing looks like it could fit into Marcelo’s palm. “What’s she doing here?”

Luka opens his mouth.

“Besides sleeping, obviously,” Marcelo says quickly.

Luka huffs a quiet laugh. “I found her on the doorstep. No tag, no chip. She’s got a cold but is otherwise doing fine, considering.”

“You took her to the vet already?”

“What was I supposed to do?! She was there, shuddering, sneezing and refusing to leave. Poor thing.”

“Poor thing,” Marcelo echoes, looking at the cat’s little paws with adorable white markings. “You named her,” he says with a conviction.

“Yeah, the vet made me pick a name.”

“So she’s staying.”

Luka nods. “It’s a cat, Marce. She’ll be fine.”

“Of course she’ll be fine if you’re keeping her.”

Luka’s smile becomes more prominent. He glances over at Marcelo, the fond expression he was giving the cat never leaving his face.

“Well?” Marcelo prods, “What’s her name?”

“Her name’s Zima.”

“Zima?!” Marcelo tries to mimic, then clucks his tongue.

The kitten opens its eyes, sighs and snuffles back into the comfort of the sweater. Luka moves his hand, stroking its tiny body with his pinkie finger until it falls back to sleep.

“Zima,” Marcelo tries again. “You sure we can’t just call her Dear Reindeer or something?”

Luka smacks his chest but a snicker escapes his lips, so Marcelo figures he can get away with it.


End file.
